


Pretty Eyes

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Laughing Gas, Missing Scene, POV Duke Crocker, Pining, Season/Series 03, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: When Duke picks Audrey up from a dentist appointment, chaos ensues. But at least she thinks he has pretty eyes.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short and silly ficlet I put on Tumblr for the prompt "Want to know a secret?" and it always makes me smile when I read it, so I thought I'd share.

“Wanna know a secret? It’s about youuuu.” 

He hesitates. She’s put an awful lot of trust in him, asking him to drive her to and from this dentist appointment. Now that she has way too much laughing gas in her system, he probably shouldn’t let her say something she’ll regret.

“Um-”

“You have pretty eyes. Like, really pretty.” 

… On the other hand, talking is good for the soul, right? 

“Do I?”

“Mhmm.” She sighs happily, leaning back against the window of his truck, letting her own eyes flutter shut. “Really pretty. Like… Rocks. But pretty ones.”

Even when she’s high as a kite, she’s no poet. Somehow he’s not surprised. “Well, my pretty eyes and I thank you.”

“Hmm.” She goes quiet for awhile, and he almost thinks she’s gone to sleep when she adds, “Too pretty. Illegal. Should arrest you for it.” 

_ Oh,  _ she is not going to hear the end of this for  _ weeks.  _ (Assuming she’s still here in weeks. But that’s a thought he’s firmly choosing not to entertain.) “Y’know, I’ve been arrested for worse. And frankly, I’d love to see you explain that to Nathan, so… Go for it.” 

She sobers, face falling, and he wants to kick himself for bringing Nathan up. He scrambles for a new topic-anything to make her smile again-but she replies before he can find the words. “I’m sorry ‘bout that.” 

Wait, what? He mentally retraces their conversation, searching for anything that might warrant an apology, but comes up short. “Sorry about… Complimenting my eyes?” 

He sincerely hopes she isn’t apologizing for Nathan somehow. If his feelings for her are so obvious that she’s feeling guilty about them, he’s doing something really wrong. But surely not. Surely this is something else.

“Arresting you,” she clarifies, and he can breathe again. “Before. I didn’t know, y’know? Didn’t know you were a good guy.”

She closes her eyes, leaning back into the window, as if she hasn’t just completely wiped out his ability to function. It’s-he knows she cares about him. He isn’t quite self-deprecating enough to say otherwise, although some days he comes close. But she doesn’t  _ say  _ it. That just isn’t who she is. Audrey Parker would rather punch someone than talk about her feelings, and he has long come to terms with that. Except, if she’s talking now… 

“You, ah… You really believe that? That I’m… Good?” 

The last time he asked her this, she shut him out, deflecting with humor and a dry smile. 

This time, she doesn’t hesitate. “Course I do. Dunno what I’d do without you.” 

He steals a glance at her. Her eyes are still closed, and her words are coming so slowly that he thinks she might already be half-asleep. Rather than push her, he does what he probably should have done from the start, and lets her doze away. With any luck, she won’t remember this tomorrow.

Except, maybe, telling him that he has pretty eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
